1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audio jack connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector stably connected with an audio plug connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,123,569 discloses an audio jack connector comprising an insulative housing defining a receiving space, and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing. The contacts comprise a number of signal contacts and a pair of griping contacts. The griping contacts are symmetrically and respectively located at left and right sides of the receiving space. The griping contacts have a pair of opposing contacting portions extending into the receiving space from opposite left and right directions. The griping contacts are used for retaining the audio plug connector in the receiving space. The audio plug connector may deviate from an appropriate position in a left-and-right direction when undertaking an unbalanced force from the griping contacts. Since the signal contacts are arranged at left and right sides of the receiving space, signal transmission between the audio jack connector and the audio plug connector may be interrupted or poor contact therebetween may result.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,031,486 discloses an audio jack connector comprising a first contact member, a second contact member, and a third contact member. Each of the first contact member and the second contact member has a contact boss to contact with an inserted plug from a top side of the plug. The third contact has a base portion with upper and lower edges and a pair of prongs that extend from the upper edge of the base portion. The prongs have distal end parts extending into a plug insertion space from respective left and rights sides of the plug insertion space. Because the distal end parts are just two points, the plug is not firmly retained by the distal end parts along the left- and right direction. The plug may downwardly deviate away from the contacting bosses of the first and second contact.
Hence, an audio jack connector having signal contacts capable of reliably connecting with an inserted audio plug connector is desired.